Wherever the Wind Goes
by stevie808
Summary: AU. After seven years of not seeing each other, ex lovers Sesshomaru and Kagura are faced with a predicament: She is planning his wedding. What could possibly go wrong?


Chapter 1: Meetings

Kagura Jiyuu anxiously watched the clock as she awaited her next client to come in through her door. If there is one thing she hated, its tardiness. Although her new client is not actually late… in fact it's still at least thirty minutes early before her next appointment. Usually she's not anxious but today was different, she had hoped to go home early to greet her beloved daughter home from her first day of school. She anxiously drummed her pen, then checked her email, silently hoping this next client would cancel last minute, but instead her phone rang and immediately she took the call.

"Yes…" Kagura sighed. "Well alright… drop her off at my office and don't worry about dinner, Darling. I'm taking Ama-chan out tonight."

She hung up the phone, then grabbed her coat. It wouldn't look that bad if she canceled now, it's only thirty minutes.

"Jak!" she called for her secretary. A flimsy young man strolled in her office with a pen stuck in his hair bun.

"You called, boss?" his voice was velvety and that of a woman.

"Amaya is coming," she informed him, knowing he knew what it meant.

"But this next meeting is one of your biggest client, you wouldn't want your name tainted now, do you?" he clicked his tongue and placed his hands on his hips

Kagura sighed. "Tell them it's a family emergency, and we'll schedule them up first thing tomorrow,"

"You're already booked tomorrow,"

"Didn't you say they're one of my biggest client?" Kagura smiled. "Can you hand me my purse, please?"

Jakotsu handed her the said purse then sat down at the edge of the leather sofa. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, I'll close up as soon as they've been informed."

"You are a sweetie." Kagura winked as she gathered the rest of her things including a stuffed baby doll meant for her daughter.

"Amaya is one lucky girl, if only my mother loved me the way you love your daughter," Jakotsu smiled.

"I'm leaving before they come, don't forget to apologize and be nice, Jak, this is my name and reputation!"

Jakotsu scoffed. "Oh please."

Kagura called the elevator with the present meant for her daughter in hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru Tashio hated the city. He hated how everyone seems to not know how to drive. He hated the crowd and the towering buildings that hid the sky. He looked at the digital clock from his car's dash board, it read 3:00 meaning he had thirty minutes to beat traffic before he's late. He's meeting his fiancé to meet with the wedding planner and if he's to be late, he knew he won't hear the end of it.

He usually doesn't get off work until 6 pm, but he reluctantly agreed to get off early to meet with the wedding planner. He didn't really plan on going for the next few meetings, so he figured the first meeting should compensate for the rest of the meetings he's going to miss. He didn't mind missing any of it, in truth of it all, but she, however, would not easily agree. She had mentioned that this can be a great time for them to spend time together, as if they don't spend time enough. He could barely keep her off his hair.

The building was easy to find and was impressed that it has valet parking. Who knew building establishments does valet? He handed the valet boy his keys and then slipped him a twenty.

Sesshomaru stood in the lobby of the building and checked the time, he was exactly fifteen minutes early, and of course his fiancé was no where in sight. He sat down in the lobby and immediately felt silly. The couch was noticeably low, and the longer he sat down the more he felt his weight sink down the cushion. Next to him was a large woman talking loudly on the phone. He read his watch and realized his fiance was running late. He checked his phone but there was no message from her.

The woman next to him is now louder than before, and thats when he decided to leave, he gathered himself and while in the midst of his annoyance he noticed a woman carrying a doll just where the building map was. She was tall, skinny and dark haired, although he couldn't see her face, he knew it was her.

Kagura.

His mind suddenly felt rigid as he stood and felt a whiplash from his sudden blast from the past, without even thinking he walked towards her, she turned around and for the first time in seven years they met eyes. She dropped her sunglasses and she stood there facing him.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, both were unfaltering as they watch old memories play in each other's eyes. He hinted a slight smile but she still looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Sesshomaru had no idea how to break the silence, so instead he bent down and reached for her dropped item. Their eyes met once more as he reached out to hand her her sunglasses. He couldn't get the words out of his throat, but one thing was for sure, and right there he wanted to take her in his arms and ask her how she's been, for a minute he had forgotten about her offenses to him and all he wanted to do was hold her. It was as if seven years had vanished and they've found a long lost connection with just a look in each other's eyes.

"Hi mom!" his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sing-song voice of a child running towards her.

The young girl collided with Kagura's leg, accompanied by her contagious giggles. He watched as Kagura's unfaltering eyes finally let go of his as she smiled towards the young girl clinging onto her.

"Hi baby, I missed you!" finally he'd heard her voice after seven years of it being unheard. He felt his stomach churned as soon as he realized the child was hers.

"I missed you too mommy," the young girl smiled and gave Kagura a kiss on the cheek. He watched as Kagura's smile grew wider in the contact then suddenly she turned towards him and took her glasses from him. His eyes searched for her once more, but realized the new found connection he'd reunited with had been lost once again. She put on her glasses and smiled to thank him. Kagura then made way for him as she guided her daughter to the side. He made sure to keep a straight face and without saying another word, he walked away from the two.

Kagura took off her glasses and watched as he walked away from her. She felt a hot roll of tears and a stinging on her chest as she watched the man who was once the love of her life vanished once again.


End file.
